Broken Mirror
by Bloom5902
Summary: ONESHOT Sonic breaks a mirror ind is cursed with seven years of bad luck... but will he even survive the first day?


**Broken Mirror**

A large crash rang out inside the house; glass shattering and breaking against the hard, wooden flooring. A young, yellow-furred fox kit was frightened by the noise and dropped his tools with a clatter. He ran up the short steps of the hanger and into the house, calling his older brother's name. His red and white sneakers squealed as he skidded on the wooden boards, and then dashed up the stairs to the second floor of the house. Storming into his brother's room and flicking on the light, he stopped and gasped at the sight, his fur standing on end.

Glass shards littered the floor of the dark room and standing in the middle of them was Sonic the Hedgehog, his brother. This blue-quilled hedgehog was known for many things, like his cocky attitude, flashy comebacks, and fighting skill. But the one thing he was most known for is his _speed_. He was the fastest thing alive and could move at speeds faster than sound, no one dared challenge him. He was nicknamed 'The Blue Blur' for a reason.

He was knelt on the ground, eyes alight with pain. He eyes the mess on his floor and cringed as the fox came over to him and offered him his hand. The yellow-furred hand was taken by a peach one and the hedgehog was carefully helped to his bed.

"Sonic? Are you alright? What happened?" the small fox asked, looking very timid and fearful.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Looks like I'll be needing a new mirror!" He said, laughing despite the pain he felt.

The young kit paled. Did he just hay he broke a mirror? His two namesakes flicked the ground and he was covered in goose bumps. He knew his brother didn't believe in superstitions, but _he_ did. Knowing what the consequences of the broken mirror were, it sent shivers down his spine.

"S-Sonic?" he spoke hesitantly, "Did… did you say you _broke_ the mirror?"

Sonic shrugged, "So? We've got money to buy a new one."

Tails swallowed hard, "That's not really what I meant… but how _did _you break it?"

The hedgehog just laughed, "I got up and tried to turn on the light, but I tripped over my shoes!"

"Oh…" He said shyly.

"Uh, Tails?" the azure hedgehog asked quietly, "I-I got a piece in my foot. Could ya' help me out?" he winced as he extended his left foot for his brother to see.

The fox snapped out of his trance, "Oh, sure!" he ran from the room and went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He grabbed a roll of gauze, tweezers, and some disinfectant. Then he ran to the hall closet and got the broom to clear the glass fragments. Before he made it half way down the hallway, he heard his brother yelp and hiss in pain. Gasping, the kit bolted to Sonic's bedroom to find him on the floor again, mumbling angrily to himself.

"Sonic! What are you doing?" he said franticly. He got the hedgehog back on the bed and began trying to remove the glass.

"Man, I was just trying to get a pair of socks and my shoes when I tripped over my own feet!" he laughed, "This just isn't my day!" He laughed at the situation and at himself as Tails removed the glass from his foot. He winced from the pain and quieted down.

The fox treated the wound and sighed, "Make that _decade_." He wrapped the gauze around the wound tight.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonic asked, cocking his head and drooping an ear in curiosity.

He looked up at him with a serious face, "Breaking a mirror is seven _years _of bad luck, Sonic."

Sonic through his head back and laughed as Tails got up and started to sweep, "You believe in all that superstition stuff?"

The fox ignored him and continued sweeping. The blue hedgehog pushed his feet in a pair of whit socks and his hands into a pair of white gloves, then slipped on his red sneakers and threaded the white strap through the golden buckle.

"Thanks for cleaning it up for me, bro," he smiled, ruffling the young fox's fur on his head, "I'm going out for a run, O.K.?"

"Be careful of your foot!" He yelled after him as he stepped out of the room.

He stopped and walked back to his younger brother, then pulled him into a tight hug, "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me and get back to working on your biplane."

Tails nodded and released his brother, remembering that he was in the middle of making repairs on his plane, the _Tornado_, when Sonic had smashed the mirror. He went back to sweeping the shards up as the blue blur ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door.

The yellow fox sighed, seeing Sonic outside the window as he ran into the forest, "At least _I _won't be having any bad luck…"

**XXX**

It was a sunny autumn morning and alight breeze flowed through the trees, shaking the colorful leaves from their branches and scattering them on the ground and sending them into the sky, like orange-red confetti. Sonic breathed in the fall scent of the cool breeze, finding it calming. He flicked open his blue eyelids, reveling is sparkling emerald eyes, and scanned the land beyond the house and took a runner's stance. With a rush of wind, he shot off, running with the wind as it lead him into the forest. His dazzling speed made the trees and leaves around him all but a blur.

As he ran through yet another pile of leaves, sending them about like fireworks, he began to think about what the kitsune had told him. Was this superstition real? Did he really have seven _years _of bad luck? He shook his head and laughed at himself. He didn't believe in things like that!

But as he said this, the forest gave way and, running out of land, he shot over a steep cliff.

He panicked and looked down. _Big mistake_. The slope gave into a rocky, ocean cove. His mind screamed at him to get back onto land, his aqua phobia controlling his frantic actions. Curling up into a ball, he shot himself towards the rock face, but it was too great a distance. Clawing at the air, he made dispirit attempts at reaching the rock wall. Screaming for his life, he prayed that somehow he would escape.

A loud _KER-Plunk_ rang out, followed by a massive splash that soaked the blue hedgehog. Gasping and coughing, he struggled to keep his head above water. He was dunked under once, twice… a third time. Slowly, he was pulled under; his futile attempts to swim only sinking him deeper…

**XXX**

Happily relaxing on a nearby beach, sat a red echidna sporting long dreadlocks and a crescent moon branded onto his proudly puffed chest. Though the tempered mammal was usually found on his home island, Knuckles had decided to take a break from his duty to visit his favored beach. Enjoying the warm sand, (despite the cool temperatures of the season) he lazily strained sand through his massive, gloved hands and sighed, listening to the waves crashing and feeling the ocean spray.

A terrible scream echoed against the walls of the cove and the sound flashed over the beach. Disturbed from his bliss, he cracked an eye open and spied something large and blue fall from a steep cliff in the rocky cove and plunged into the ocean with alarming force and speed. He watched as peach limbs flashed and slammed against the water franticly. His mind told him to run, so without thinking, he ran to the rock bed of old, surfaced coral. Climbing over a large obstacle, he saw what had made the splash.

"_SONIC!" _The red guardian shouted, disparately climbing over the jagged rocks of the cove. He pushed himself harder to get to the speedster as he saw him begin to sink. _"Hang on Sonic!" _ He yelled, more to motivate himself than for Sonic to hear. Still struggling to get to the tide, he watched as the hedgehog's head disappeared underwater. Finally he reached it and had no hesitation as he dived in, headfirst, after him. He shot through the water like a bullet, then, opening his eyes, he searched for the helpless hedgehog. The creature couldn't hold his breath for long, as he knew, so he would have to get him out quickly.

The tide swept him to and fro, his dreadlocks catching all of the waters motions and dragging him along with them, making it difficult to swim. Turning again, he saw something large, blue and barely moving. Could it be? Yes! He dived down, struggling against the currents as he tried to reach his friend. He was growing tired and out of air, he would need to come up soon, what would he do?

**XXX**

The furry fox huffed, exhausted. Wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his oil-smeared hand, he placed down his tools and looked over his work. The blue biplane, known as the _Tornado_, was his pride and joy from the moment it was built. Complete with the repairs, he checked for any dings or dents in the frame and tested the tailfin. He had to re-wire the entire back end of the plane and had to fix the unusually problematic engine. The machine was fully oiled and re-painted. Good as new!

He was evidence enough to tell the job had not been easy. His yellow fur coat was smeared with black oil, brown engine fluids and blue and yellow paint, his fur in complete disarray. Though under his scraggly appearance, he felt proud for what he managed to accomplish in only one morning.

He climbed into the cockpit, not bothering to clean himself up, too egger to hear the engine running smoothly again. Clicking his seatbelt, he flipped the startup switch and the plane roared to life. The propeller spun and the machine charged up, ready to go. Tails giggled excitedly, acting like the kid he really was. Grabbing a remote in a small compartment beside him, he pressed a big, red button and the door to the hanger slowly rose, allowing him to take a much desired test-flight.

Gunning the engines, he sped down the runway, then _liftoff!_ He soared above the treetops of the forest with the wind rushing through his nappy fur. He was well into fifteen minutes of the flight when he snapped out of his daze. His large ears picked up on a small sound coming from the engine. His eyes widened as he listened. _Hissing!_ Was there a leak? He nervously peered around outside the small aircraft, looking for the nearest place to land.

**XXX**

On the shore, Knuckles pumped Sonic's stomach forcefully. Suddenly he was sprayed with water as the bedraggled hedgehog beside him hacked and wheezed, his lungs screaming for air.

"K-Knuckles?" He managed to choke.

"Yeah, you stupid hedgehog. Did you _fling_ yourself off that cliff or what?" he scoffed.

Sonic smiled, he was used to the hothead, "Idiot. You should really watch where you're going…"

The azure hedgehog slowly sat up, clutching his head. "Ga… stupid headache."

Trying to brush the sand from his quills, he only became irritated by the fact the grains were stuck in his quills. The steady drone of an airplane suddenly filled the air as he shook the water from his ears. He turned towards the direction of the noise, only to see the _Tornado_ fly overhead. The biplane streaked the sky, leaving a trail of white-gray smoke behind it. He was going to wave, but then he noticed something was wrong. The blue streak made a sharp u-turn and made its way past the thin strip of beach and into the forest. He watched with horror as it started rocking feverishly and seemed to drop altitude way to fast for his liking.

"_Tails is going to crash!" _ He yelled as he leapt off his feet and sprang off the beach. He ran into the dense trees after the falling plane.

**XXX**

The fox shuddered and shook as the hissing grew louder and more distinct. He wasn't watching were he was going and shot over a cliff, soaring over the ocean. Panicking, he jerked the wheel, which sent him shooting over a small beach and back into forest area. He looked for any clear land, a clearing, a patch of crops, _anything _he could land on. Feeling the movement of the plane for a second, he realized that he wasn't shaking… the _plane _was! He knew everything was going wrong and again desperately looked around for somewhere to land.

Then he spotted it… a small meadow, just big enough to land in! He pulled at the steering wheel again, steering the plane towards it. Pressing a small button, he tried to lower his landing gear, but it refused! Suddenly, the plane began loosing altitude! The engine sputtered and smoked as it was dropping fast. Tails realized he could not save the plane, he had to save himself.

He reached down and tried to unfasten the seatbelt, but it stuck and stayed. Tugging and pulling, it was no use. His heart raced, he would have to crash-land the plane somehow; but even as he jerked at the wheel, it refused to obey and it dipped down. He was loosing complete control! The orange tree-tops came nearer and nearer as he again struggled with the seatbelt. He tore at it with his teeth then began to cry as the ground came closer. Screaming, his fate was clear, but he refused to accept it.

**XXX**

Sonic sped into the forest, pumping his legs hard and tried to keep up with the aircraft while at the same time, dodging trees, bushes, limbs and other obstacles. It was clear to him that the plane was malfunctioning and he needed to catch up with it, then he might be able to reach it and save his little brother from the crash that he could see coming. He was snapped from his thoughts as it left a trail of black smoke and changed directions. He skidded, just barely avoiding a huge bolder. He chased it again, and seeing it skim the treetops, he picked up his pace dangerously. Puffing for air, he prayed he could get Tails out of the death-trap.

Again, the aircraft switched on him and he made another attempt to change with it, but because his speed narrowed his clear vision, he didn't see the tree root in front of him. He tripped and tumbled a few hundred yards; blue legs banged against peach arms and he hit the trunk of a tree harder than he had ever imagined possible. He was in a lot of pain and now his vision was narrowed for another reason. Through his clouded eyes, he saw the biplane crash with the most stomach-wrenching noise. Tears came to his eyes as he screamed at himself, the world, and the mirror.

**XXX**

Amongst the rubble, the twisted frame of an airplane lay with a disturbing amount of destruction behind it. Underneath a large scrap beside the engine lay the crumpled form of a fox. He painfully opened his eyes, feeling many broken ribs and a broken leg. His hazy vision cleared slowly, and he saw the flicker of a small fire light not feet from him. He watched as brown and black liquids seeped out of the engine… a leek… there had been a leek…

Tails knew how deadly the components were when mixed and he tried to get up, but the pain was too great. Crying, he then remembered, "I'm covered in fuel…"

**XXX**

Only seconds after the collision took place, an expansive explosion blew through the trees and whipped through Sonic's fur as he screamed through his tears, watching a giant fireball span the plane and several surrounding trees.

While his bad luck saved his life… it took another's.

~Fin

**This** was just a school project. I had to write a story that was based around a superstition… I don't know what my teacher will say about _this_ one.

I especially hope _you_ like it, Dib07. Btw if you haven't read any of his stories, YOU MUST GO NOW! OR I WILL EAT UR BRAINZ! XD

Lol not really. Just check out his fics. They're AWSOME SAUSE

Cheeses Christ… over 2,700 words! It's 6 friggn' pages, baby!


End file.
